α-ketoamide derivatives, such as ((1s)-1-((((1s)-1-benzyl-2,3-dioxo-3-(cyclopropylamino)propyl)amino)carbonyl)-3-methylbutyl)carbamic acid 5-methoxy-3-oxapentyl ester, are useful as calpain inhibitors (see Patent Literature 1). It has been revealed that a calpain inhibitor is involved in various diseases, such as cerebral apoplexy, subarachnoid hemorrhage, Alzheimer's disease, ischemic disease, muscular dystrophy, cataract, platelet aggregation disorder, arthritis, and the like (see Non-Patent Literature 1). In particular, usability of calpain inhibitors as ophthalmic agents for various eye diseases has been disclosed (see Patent Literatures 2 and 3). On the other hand, in order to orally administer a drug having low solubility and low absorption, making the drug into such a form as to improve its solubility is required for maximum exertion of the pharmacological effect thereof. Means of improving the solubility and absorption of a drug by making the drug amorphous with the use of polymers or the like are known (see Patent Literatures 4 to 7).